


Time engraver paper doll

by tsubame_17



Category: L'Oreal "Time Engraver" Commercial
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Other, Paper Craft, Paperwork, graphig, paper child, paper doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: Paper doll cut out
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sundial Exchange Lunar New Year 2020 (Guardian Drama and Related Canons Fanworks Exchange)





	1. Paper doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlyqueer/gifts).



> This is my favorite base for paper doll because you don't need glue!  
> The original base of the papertoy is by Nasos (NC Empire) Go to his [web](http://graphig.net/) to see the wonderful dolls!

Set ready for printing and cutting:


	2. Extras

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it!  
> and if you do it please send me a pic ^_~


End file.
